Inuyasha Drabbles
by cokesuicide
Summary: These are just small drabbles that I've written. It can be any Inuyasha character. Some of the drabbles might be R quality.
1. Walking With You

This is just for drabbles or shorties. They are easy to write. Don't worry! I'm still working on my story!

* * *

-A Rin and Sesshoumaru Feudal Drabble-

**Walking With You**

She walks beside the beast in her care, following quietly. Only her humming breaks the silence every now and then. Her Lord is in front of her walking deliberately slow, just so she can keep up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" calls the small green demon beside her.

She notices he does not flinch when he calls her Lord's name.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asks as she runs up to his side.

He stops and looks down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Here, Sesshoumaru-sama." She hands him a flower she's been carrying for a while.

Maybe now her Lord won't look so sad.


	2. Silent Song

This is a Sesshoumaru/Rin drabble. The last line is from Howie Day's "Sunday Morning Song"

* * *

**Silent Song**

DRABBLE 2

Sesshoumaru was never one to stop and place flowers on a grave. He was never one for reminiscing. Hell, he was never one for emotion. Emotions made one weak; weakness is not acceptable for a warrior. It could cause problems. There was just one that could make him feel, make him run into a situation he had not yet figured out.

Rin, who was once a little girl, who turned into a beautiful woman which, in turn, grew in to an old lady. She held onto him and never let go.

Finishing a private thought between the two of them, Sesshoumaru walked away from the grave.

_That silent song you'd sing to me keeps singing..._


	3. The Best Present

This is another Sesshoumaru/Rin drabble. (I like to call this a shortie.)

* * *

**The Best Present**

The snow was falling heavily as Sesshoumaru paced around his palace. Slowly he found himself walking into his study. This was his haven; the place where he knew no one would bother him.

He walked over to the wall that held all the scrolls from his father's time. Tales of conquests, politics, and, thanks to his father's personal journal, love. He never liked reading those much, seeing how he didn't need to know about something that was never going to happen. The only reason he did was because it was like his father was talking to him. But they took on a new meaning these past few years, especially the past few months.

He heard another scream come from a room in the palace and decided to start walking again to get his mind off of her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," called a servant behind him and he turned slowly around. "She is asking for you."

He bowed his head ever so slightly and followed the young woman to the room. The smell of blood hit his nose before he made it to the door, which caused his mind to race with worry. That all subsided when he saw her lying on the bed with a huge, but weak, smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered softly as she held a hand motioning him to come closer, "…it's a girl."

He walked to her side and looked down at his little girl that looked so much like her mother. Inside he smiled thinking about his father's words. A child _is_ the best present one could receive.


	4. Wishes

This is an AU Rin/Sesshoumaru drabble. This is going to be made into a story.

* * *

**Wishes**

It started out so great until that one sunny afternoon. The afternoon a local man decided to play god and take the man I loved away.

"Fuck, Rin, why do you have to leave her things all over the floor!"

He's been like that ever since the accident; changed into a man I do not recognize. Sometimes, when he thinks I'm asleep, I hear him…

"I'm sorry, Rin. I love you. I wish we could go back in time. I wish I could walk next to you and hold your hand. I wish I could kiss the top of your head. I wish…"

So I take back what I said. I still love him. I just wish he'd realize that it's enough he's alive…


	5. Kisses

This is a Sango/Miroku drabble.

* * *

**Kisses**

Sango sat on a hill, her husband beside her. The wetness from the ground seeping through their clothes.

"There it is," pointed Sango at the sky above them.

"We're under the rainbow, my love. Now may I lay a kiss upon your cheek?" smiled Miroku.

The rainbow drifted away. The man drifted away.

Sango sat on a hill, her husband beside her.

"The rainbow is back, my love. May I lay a kiss upon your lips?"

The rainbow drifted away. The woman drifted away.

Sango stood on on a hill, her husband took her hand.

"You are here, my love. May I kiss you forever?"


	6. Strong

This is a Inuyasha/Kagome drabble.

* * *

**Strong**

He looked up at the rainbow as the words he said so long ago came flooding back.

_I will be strong for you._

His eyes watched the rainbow fade, but the words still jumped around in his mind. It was so hard for him to be strong when the world turned its back on him. It was so hard to find a friend. It was harder to be a friend.

Hands snaked around his waist and a head rested on his back.

_I will be strong for you._

His hands wrapped in hers. This time he wouldn't let her down.


	7. Gone

This one has a song that goes with it since that was the drabble challenge. So below is the song. It's a Sango/Miroku drabble.

* * *

**Gone**

She looked at the path where she last saw him turn around and wave as she twirled the stem of the last flower he'd ever give her in her hand.

"Daddy?" asked the little girl on her hip.

"Daddy left," she answered with a shaky voice.

"Come back?"

"No," said Sango before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "No, Daddy's gone."

She wiped away the last tear that fell. Her husband, her life, her everything was gone from her would soon be gone from this world. She became angry thinking how they were selfish. How they just had to have happiness and a child; a child who would have no father to pick her up when she fell or push her away from lecherous boys like him.

She took one last look behind her. Their time together was too short. If only…or… Biting back the what-ifs, Sango brought her eyes back to the front of her. He might be gone now, but one day she'd meet him again.

* * *

**"The Boy's Gone"**

by Jason Mraz

The boy's gone. The boy's gone home.

What will happen to a face in the crowd when it finally gets too crowded.  
And will happen to the origins of sound after all the sounds have sounded  
Well I hope I never have to see that day but by god I know it's headed our way  
So I better be happy now that the boy's going home. The boy's gone home.

And what becomes of a day for those who rage against it  
And who will sum op the phrase for all left standing around in it

Well I suppose we'll all make our judgement call  
We'll walk it alone, stand up tall, then march to the fall  
So we better be happy now that we'll all go home.

Be so happy with the way you are  
Be so happy that you made it this far  
Go on be happy now. Please be happy now

Because this is something else  
this is something else

I tried to live my life and live it so well  
But when it's all over is it heaven or is it hell  
I better be happy now that no one can tell, nobody knows  
I'm gonna be happy with the way that I am  
I'm gonna be happy with all that I stand for  
I'm gonna be happy now because the boy's going home.

The boy's gone home. 


	8. Every Good Dog Deserves a Treat

This is a fun Kagome/Inuyasha drabble.

* * *

**Every Good Dog Deserves a Treat**

"You managed not to break anything this time," smiled Kagome's grandfather.

"Keh! I wouldn't have broken anything last time if it wasn't for Kagome, old man!" scoffed Inuyasha as he sat outside of the store room.

"Inuyasha, I have a snack for you," smiled Kagome as she sat next to him and handed him a bone shaped treat.

"Kagome, you have a phone call!" called her mother.

"Here," Kagome handed him the bag. "I'll be back."

Moments later Kagome returned.

"Kagome. Look!" Inuyasha balanced the treat on his nose and with one fluid motion he jerked his head and let the bone fall nicely into his opened mouth. He looked up at Kagome after his trick and gave her a smug smile.

"Oh...Inuyasha..." said Kagome before she busted out laughing. She pointed to the bag and Inuyasha looked at the writing. "You just ate...you ate...dog...treats!"

"Eh?"


	9. One Thing

This is an AU Rin/Sesshoumaru drabble. This is possible being made into a bigger story. The song is from Finger Eleven called "One Thing".

* * *

**One Thing**

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_Just jump off the branch. She is right there waiting for you._ I keep telling myself this over and over. There is just one thing that is stopping me. My dad.

No, he's not physically stopping me. He wouldn't even if he was alive. This is the reason he's gone. Love.

My father killed himself the day they met. He knew what he was getting our family into. I despised her. I despised my father.

Her hair is so black and her skin is so soft. The only woman to come near me. What would it be like for me to touch her body the way I touch her cheek?

It's the touch of death. As soon as I get off this branch I will be hated like my father. I will be hunted. She will be hunted. As soon as she...as soon as we...

I should go back. She will get over me. She will be with her kind and I will be with mine. That is how it should be.

Then...

Then how come I'm stuck to this branch?


	10. Playing With Rin

This is a Jaken/Rin drabble. (This is actually under 100 words!) They are not a couple...It's just for fun.

* * *

**Playing With Rin**

"You hide and I'll find you," said Rin with a smile on her face that reflected the midday sun.

"No!" he yelled and turned his back to her.

"Jaken-sama," she whined.

"No! I will not play silly human games!"

"Jaken!" boomed the voice of his lord.

Grumbling Jaken took off into the woods as Rin went to a tree to count.

Jaken opened up his eyes and looked around. "What am I doing here?" he asked the bush.

Slowly his memories returned and he looked towards the setting sun.

"Rin!"


	11. Sorry, But I Love You

This is a shortie. It's Rin/Sesshoumaru and I might make it better one day and into a bigger one shot.

* * *

**Sorry, But I Love You**

I made it to the door of my apartment and placed my bag on the floor to unlock my door just like I did every day after work. Only this time I was thinking about the fight we had yesterday. Glancing up, I saw something red catch my eye. I focused on the red as I came into my apartment, shutting the door behind me. The closer I got to it I noticed it was a rose.

The rose was sitting on the floor of the entrance to my living room and wrapped around the stem was a piece of white paper. I picked it up and read the note.

_This is the first of twelve apologies. Remember the first time I kissed you? I'm sorry for taking so long._ I smiled remembering how hard it was for him to get close enough to kiss me.

I saw the roses lead to my bedroom as I picked up the next rose with another note attached to it. _Remember the first time I met your parents? I'm sorry for spilling the gravy._ I chuckled remembering that time. He was so embarrassed...

_Remember the first time you said you loved me? I'm sorry for taking so long to say it back._ My smile faltered. That was our first big fight...

_Remember the first time you met my father? I'm sorry it wasn't in person._ My breathing became shaky. I remember placing a rose on his grave...

_Remember the first time we made love? I'm sorry for thinking I knew what I was doing._ I laughed under my breath as a tear fell down my cheek. That was the second time I ever saw him so nervous I thought he might pass out. The perfect ending to our perfect second anniversary...

_Remember my brother's wedding? I'm sorry for not dancing with you_ I wish he would have...

_Remember how I said I'll tell you I love you everyday? I'm sorry for not making it a week._ Even I stopped saying it. Maybe that's where we started to go wrong...

I eventually made my way through the roses and the sorry each of them carried. The little things that he and I both did at times, the anniversary he bailed, the time he kissed that other woman all were included in them. I started to wonder why he was bringing everything from the past back to the light...

_I'm sorry I said there were twelve apologies. I'm sorry for not saying..._ I thought about what else he could be sorry for as tears fell down my cheeks. I took the handle of the bedroom door in my hand and opened it.

"Rin," his voice came to me in the darkness of the room.

I switched on the lights and sitting on my bed was Sesshoumaru. He was holding another flower with another string attached to it.

"I...I..." I sputtered as I looked at the ring that was attached to the string.

"I'm sorry, but I love you," he said and took the ring off the flower and onto my finger. "There is no way I'll let you go."


	12. Love Stays Underneath the Shady Tree

This was written as a challenge for an alternate pairing, or non-canon pairing. It's Miroku/Ayame.

* * *

**Love Stays Underneath the Shady Tree**

He knew when he saw her he had to have her. Sure, he couldn't say anything since he was there with Sango and that would just look bad. He even told Sango she'd be the one; the only one. But that wasn't true.

That one night the red haired beauty from northern mountains came down and everyone was busy with Kouga when he pulled her aside. He told her. For some reason she knew. Call it a woman's intuition; call it a demon's intuition, but she knew. They pledged their love underneath a shady tree and came back to the group without anyone knowing they had left.

They both knew that was their first, last, and only time they'd be together. Years later Ayame and Kouga had a litter and he married Sango and was on their way to having a litter of their own. He loved her with all his heart, but part of him wondered what would have happened if they just left that night after their meeting underneath the shady tree.


	13. Meeting at an End

This is a Kagome/Inuyasha drabble. (It's under 100 too!)

* * *

**Meeting at an End**

Their eyes meet from across the room. Their smiles reflect in each others face. They walk toward each other and say their peace.

A hand reaches out to the other. The other accepts. A free hand brushes against a cheek.

The love the two felt did not pass. They held onto that moment as if it was going to blow away in the heavy wind that fell between them.

One stands by a tree. One stands by the house. Tears fall between them and the hands find each other again.


	14. Heated Dance

This is my big first attempt at passion and sensuality. It's Kagura/Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Heated Dance  
**

The music played in the background. Kagura danced the tango in her new red dress; her red shoes making her lips align with his; the sensuality of the dance bringing them closer than ever before.

Sesshoumaru brought her close as the beat ended abruptly. His left hand held her right leg up to the side of his outstretched left thigh.

Their chests moved up and down as they willed their lips to touch. Their eyes that never met like this before glimmered in the few lights that hung over them.

His hand slipped from her thigh and he felt her leg fall slowly to the floor. Her hand trembled as she took it off his shoulder and placed it on his cheek.

Her red eyes met with his gold ones and they both could not hold it any longer. Her red lips sank into his pale pink ones. The passion they thought they lost came flooding back like a golden wave upon the red beach.

This was the dance Sesshoumaru and Kagura. This was their dance of renewed love. This was their dance.


	15. Protecting You

This is a Miroku introspective from a challenge about protection. (It's about Sango.)

* * *

**Protecting You**

I notice I'm always around you. I can't help it. I have chosen you. From the first day I met you I knew. You wonder why I'm always with you. You wonder what I must see in you. I'm always with you because I know I must protect you. If I don't protect you, my life will mean nothing. I might as well have the gods take my life where I stand. Just stay away. I wouldn't want to hurt you.

And what do I see in you? I see the rain. I see the sun. I see hope. I see determination. I see love.

You might think you need protection from me and my double cursed hand. I'm sorry. I'll work on that. Just know that my hands are yours and yours alone. It is hard to stop a man set in his ways, but I'm trying. I'm trying to protect the woman I love.


End file.
